Johnny Zacchara's Four Proposals to Lulu Spencer
by Tinkerbell3902
Summary: The four times Johnny Zacchara asked Lulu Spencer to marry him. JoLu. Drabble-Esque.


**A/N**: I thought up the idea for this piece a while ago but I never had the momentum to finish it but I have! Yay! It's short, drabble-esque and from the title, it's pretty much self-explanatory of what it's about. Enjoy! And as always, leave a comment :)

* * *

**Johnny Zacchara's Four Proposals to Lulu Spencer**

The first time Johnny Zacchara asked Lulu Spencer to marry him, he was completely trashed. Winter had come with a vengeance, blanketing the entire town in white snow, and she was curled up by the fireplace in her mother's house, reading a book. Pride and Prejudice, if she remembered correctly. Naïvely dreaming of her own Darcy. A sharp knock at the door shook her out of her Austen induced fog.

It was Johnny.

"Marry me, Lulu Spencer…" he breathed.

He could barely stand upright and almost fell right into Lulu, reeking of the cheap tequila that Coleman had at Jake's. His eyes were glazed over but he still managed to sport a very annoyingly sexy smirk.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" she muttered and he began chuckling.

And he didn't even have a ring.

"Get off my porch, Johnny…" she spat.

She slammed the door in his face and she heard him chuckle from the opposite side of the door before he stumbled off into the night. She stood with her back pressed against the door for a moment and she let an amused smile creep across her lips. She told Maxie the following morning and they had a good laugh.

* * *

The second time Johnny Zacchara asked Lulu Spencer to marry him, he was stone cold sober. He also happened to be holding onto her thighs as he repeatedly plunged himself in and out of her as they made love. They had stumbled into his apartment and into his bedroom hastily, falling onto his bed with the crisp white sheets.

Limbs tangled.

Skin on fire.

Her back arched, crying out in delicious agony, at his ministrations. Every nerve in her entire body felt like a livewire and the kisses that Johnny left on her skin burned, branding her as his.

"Marry me, Lulu Spencer…" he rasped.

She barely allowed his lips to leave hers in order for him to propose but it brought her crashing back down to reality instead of being in that Zacchara-induced haze that she found herself in quite frequently.

The bathroom at Jake's.

The elevator at Crimson.

Her rehearsal dinner.

"Not a chance in hell…" she growled.

She dressed quickly, but not before unceremoniously shoving him off her and to the floor. That was her answer there. She startled one of Johnny's neighbors as she slammed the front door to his apartment and bounded towards the elevator, sporting an obvious just-been-sexed appearance. She'd definitely have to check herself in a mirror before heading back to Dante's apartment. She half-waited for him to follow her out to the elevator but he never did.

And the following morning, she couldn't bring herself to tell Maxie that the tears that she shed before her wedding were for Johnny.

* * *

The third time Johnny Zacchara asked Lulu Spencer to marry him was at Dante Falconeri's funeral. As a respected member of the PCPD, he got the full police funeral, complete with the flags and the pomp and the circumstance. She did her part and played the role of the grief-stricken widow with reverence as her husband's casket lowered into the cold ground, while Olivia, who was in complete hysterics, could not even be comforted by the able arms of Sonny Corinthos.

"Marry me, Lulu Spencer…" he said.

His voice was quieter and more sincere as they stood in her kitchen. The repast was just getting too much to bear and she sought solace amongst the pies, flowers and other assorted tokens of sympathy that she had received over the course of the week. His thumb gently drew circles on the top of her hand and the light caught her engagement ring so that it shone with a dazzling intensity that reminded her, blaringly, of what day it was.

And so she struck him across the face.

For this was not a day for proposals.

"Please leave me alone, Johnny…" she whispered.

He obliged her request, not even letting his gaze meet hers, and ducked out of the kitchen. She let out a breath that she had unconsciously been holding ever since he cornered her with those stupid but incredibly sexy deep eyes that wanted to see into her soul, if she would let him, which she wouldn't. Not today. When she emerged from the kitchen, back into the party, he was there, staring at her with those eyes from across the room.

She headed to Jake's soon after because she was in desperate need of cheap tequila.

* * *

The fourth time that Johnny Zacchara asked Lulu Spencer to marry him was at the hospital. Word had traveled fast about the shooting and she immediately rushed to be with him, frighteningly aware of the fact that she could lose him. She stayed by his bedside, crying when he finally opened his eyes. Not because she was relieved that he was going to be ok but because the doctor said that his condition was getting worse and that she should prepare herself.

"Marry me, Lulu Spencer…" he whispered.

And she cried.

It was only at the end that she had realized that they were meant to be together and how much time she had wasted by holding onto her pride, something that he had seemingly abandoned that first night that he showed up on her porch with tequila in his system and no ring. But she realized that it didn't matter to him because he would have her.

And that would've been enough for him.

"Yes... Yes, I will marry you, Johnny Zacchara…" she sobbed as she covered his face in kisses.

Three hours later, as she curled up against his body in bed, the deafening sound of his stagnant heart monitor filled her ears and made her eyes sting with a fresh onslaught of tears. As they draped the white sheet over him, she tried to give herself some solace by telling herself that he died happy, dreaming of their future together but thinking about a life without him and his proposals made her feel nauseous.

Somewhere, God was probably having a good laugh at her expense.

A nurse disrupted her mourning by giving her the blazer that he had been wearing when he was admitted. She knew that she must've looked like a lunatic as she clutched it to her breast, rocking back and forth, attempting (and failing miserably) to feel his presence in some sort of way, but a small black box fell out of the pocket.

It was her ring.

And it was beautiful.


End file.
